Semi-Final-Round: FINAL SHOWDOWN!
by austin.todd.315
Summary: Ash has made it to the Semi-Finals of the Sinnoh League. He has brought his A-Game, but will it be enough? Find out! Prequel to Ash Vs. Tobias: FINAL SHOWDOWN!


Chapter One: Semi-Final Round.

**As the Summary says, this is a Prequel to Ash Vs. Tobias: FINAL SHOWDOWN! You could actually read this first if you wanted. I hope you all enjoy my first One-Shot ever.**

Ash took his place against his opponent.

Both Trainers' names were announced. Ash's opponent, Harry, detached a Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Go! Pidgeot!"

The Giant Bird Pokemon appeared in a blaze of white light.

"PIDGE!"

"Alright. Ready Pikachu?"

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu ran onto the field against Pidgeot."

"Battle begin!"

"Pidgeot! Use Air Slash!"

"Pikachu! Dodge it!"

Pidgeot shot a blaze of light at Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu lept up and curled up into a ball as lightning erupted from its body. The Lightning struck Pidgeot and zapped the Pokemon silly. Pidgeot fell to the ground and fainted.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!" said the referee. "Pikachu wins!"

"Rhyperior! Go!"

The giant Rhinocerous-like Pokemon appeared.

"Pikachu! Come back!"

Pikachu went back to Ash.

"Bulbasaur lets go!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Rhyperior! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Rhyperior opened its mouth and a big beam of Orange Aura erupted from Rhyperior's mouth. Bulbasaur lept out of its path.

"Bulbasaur! Use Rhyperior's required time to charge back up and use Solar Beam!"

Bulbasuar began charging a big beam of light. After about Fifteen seconds, Rhyperior was able to attack again.

"Rhyperior! Use Hyper Beam!"

Rhyperior fired its Hyper Beam attack as Bulbasaur fired its Solar Beam attack.

Both attacks slammed into each toher and resulted in a massive explosion. Both Pokemon were sent flying backwards with massive damage.

"Bulbasaur! Use Solar Beam again!"

Bulbasaur began charging again. Eventually, Rhyperior could move again, but it was too weakened to avoid what was coming.

Bulbasaur fired the Solar Beam into Rhyperior, knocking the giant Rhinoceros-Like Pokemon out.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle!" said the referee. "Bulbasaur wins!"

"Dusclops!"

"Bulbasaur! Use Solar Beam!"

Bulbasaur began charging again.

"Dusclops use Ice Punch!"

Dusclops obeyed. Its fist glowed with Icy Snow and it stretched it out and punched Bulbasaur in the face. Bulbasaur was hurled into a wall. When the dust settled, it was clear that Bulbasaur's eyes had become twisty.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Dusclops wins!"

"Squirtle!"

Squirtle appeared and confronted Dusclops.

"Squirtle! Use Hydro Pump!"

Squirtle spun around in its shell as Dark Blue Water erupted from each side.

"Dusclops! Use Thunderpunch!"

Dusclop's fist glowed with electricity as it smashed through the water barrier and struck Squirte. Squirtle's eyes became twisty.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Dusclops wins!"

"Sceptile!"

Sceptile appeared and confronted Dusclops.

"Sceptile!"

"Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile transformed its arm into a blade made of grass. It struck Dusclops.

"Dusclops! Use Shadow Punch!"

Dusclops obeyed. It launched its Shadow Punch into Sceptile. Sceptile was sent flying.

"Sceptile use Solar Beam!"

Sceptile's orbs glowed as it began charging.

"Ice Punch!"

Dusclops used Ice Punch on Sceptile, doing Critical damage. Sceptile fired its Solar Beam at Dusclops. It hit Dusclops, Weakening it.

Sceptile! Use Quick Attack!"

Sceptile charged into Dusclops, but it bounced right off.

"Oh yeah, Dusclops is part Ghost Type! Darn."

"Shadow Punch!"

Dusclops's fist glowed with Shadowy Aura. The fist struck Sceptile, slamming it into a wall. Sceptile's eyes became twisty.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Dusclops wins!"

"You were great Sceptile! Now! Snorlax I choose you!"

Snorlax appeared in a blazing flash of white light.

"A Hyper Beam won't work. Snorlax! Use Ice Punch!"

Snorlax obeyed. Its left fist became incased in snow. It slammed its left fist into Dusclops. Dusclops was knocked in the direction of the sky from the upper-cut. Its eyes became twisty.

"Dusclops is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!"

"Gabite! Lets go!"

"Use Roar!"

Gabite roared and Snorlax returned to it's Pokeball. Staraptor took its place.

"Huh?"

"Roar forces your Pokemon back and sends out another Pokemon." Said Harry.

"Staraptolr! Use Brave Bird!"

Staraptor became incased in dark blue aura. It charged at Gabite.

"Dragon Rush!"

Gabite also became incased in dark blue aura. It charged towards Staraptor, overpowering Brave Bird very easily, it knocked Staraptor out cold.

'Staraptor is unable to battle! Gabite wins!"

"You were great Staraptor! Now! Snorlax! I choose you!"

Snorlax appeared once again.

"Snorlax! Use Ice Punch!"

Snorlax's Ice Punch smacked into Gabite. Gabite's eyes became twisty.

"Gabite is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!"

"Steelix!"

Steelix appeared and roared at Snorlax.

"My best Pokemon will put you to shame. Now! Steelix! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Hyper beam!"

Both Pokemon exchanged Hyper Beams. The attacks smashed into each other resulting in an explosion. They were both launched back. After about fifteen seconds, they were able to move again.

"Steelix! Use Flash Cannon!"

"Snorlax! Use Ice Punch now!"

Before Steelix could finish charging, Snorlax's Ice Punch struck it. Steelix shrieked in rage and pain.

"Ice Punch again!"

"Iron Head!"

Steelix's head flashed bright Silver. Snorlax's left fist began to glow with Icy Snow. The two struck eachother, and Snorlax was overpowered.

"Are you okay Snorlax?"

"Snorlax rubbed on it's sore fist.

"Steelix! Use Hyper Beam!"

Steelix fired its Hyper Beam. It struck Snorlax. Snorlax was hit in the belly. Snorlax fell on its back. Then it got back up, although it had some trouble getting to its feet.

"Snorlax! Use Ice Punch!"

"Snorlax used another Ice Punch on Steelix. Steelix shried in rage and pain. It fell down and it's eyes became twisty.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Snorlax wins!"

"You may have beaten my Steelix, but you haven't won yet!" said Harry. "Empoleon! I choose you!"

He threw a Pokeball and a Metal Penguin-Like Pokemon appeared in a blazing flash of white light.

"Snorlax! Use Hyper Beam!"

"Metal Claw!"

Empoleon's two wings glowed and became as hard as steel. It put its wings togther. The Hyper Beam struck the Metal Claw attack instead. The Hyper Beam reflected off of Empoleon's Metal Claw and struck Snorlax in the face. Snorlax fell on its back as its eyes became twisty.

"Snorlax is unable to battle! Empoleon wins!"

"Excellent Snorlax." Said Ash. "Pikachu, its all up to you!"

Pikachu ran onto the field again.

"Volt Tackle!"

"Metal Claw!"

"empoleon's Metal Claw blocked Pikachu's Volt Tackle and flung Pikachu away.

"Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon fired a Hydro Pump into Pikachu.

"Thunder!"

Pikachu's body erupted with electricity. It struck Empoleon. The Water-Steel Type Pokemon shrieked in rage and pain. It also became paralyzed.

"Pikachu! Use iron Tail Twice in a row!"

Pikachu obeyed and struck Empoleon with a normal turned metal tail.

"Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle1"

The Volt Tackle hit this time. Empoleon was struck in the belly. Empoleon fell on its back. Its eyes became twisty.

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! The Victory goes to Ash ketchum of Pallet Town!"

**That's the battle. I hoped you enjoyed this Prequel. I Plan for the Sequel to be better than all of my Fanfiction's combined! And I'm not bragging, but I do think that their all pretty good. I hoped you enjoyed this and I hope you all look forward to the upcoming Sequel. Should be out tomorrow.**


End file.
